Hitsuzen detto
by shinaiko
Summary: É uma pequena história Douwata.


Primeiramente xxx holic é um mangá do grupo CLAMP, e esta é a minha primeira fic de holic ( e a primeira fic que consigo terminar depois de um século escrevendo fics sem fim, as tão conhecidas sem pé nem cabeça...Apesar dessa não ter corpo¬¬)

* * *

O sinal havia tocado, todos estavam saindo da escola e voltando para casa. Watanuki convidou a Himawari-chan, com muita coragem, para ir junto com ele ao parque de diversões, afinal, ele conseguiu dois ingressos em um concurso e tinha que convidar uma outra pessoa. "Sinto muito Watanuki-kun, mas eu tenho um compromisso nesse dia e não vou poder ir, com tudo, obrigado pelo convite." Respondeu ela, gentilmente, terminando com um sorriso. Watanuki ficou todo bobo por causa do sorriso da garota, porém logo entrou em estado de decepção por ela não poder ir, o convite era para sábado, no dia seguinte. "Eu não tenho nada para fazer amanhã." "E quem te convidou!?" exclamou Watanuki, atrás dele estava Shizuka Doumeki "Waaa—por que você sempre tem que aparecer do nada e estragar meu momento com a Himawari-chan!" começou a reclamar Watanuki, como de costume "Haa—Que bom que você pode ir Doumeki-kun, eu ficaria tão mais tranqüila sabendo que o Watanuki-kun não estaria sozinho no parque de diversões, isso não é bom Watanuki-kun?" disse a garota com um ar aliviado que acabou por convencer Watanuki a deixar Doumeki ir "Claro..." respondeu com um ar bobo.

No dia seguinte Watanuki se arrumou e saiu de casa em direção a casa de Doumeki. Ele não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, muito menos que teria concordado com a idéia de convidá-lo, mas não resistia ao doce sorriso da Himawari-chan. "Ohayou..." cumprimentou Doumeki que esperava na porta do templo, ele usava uma roupa bem informal mas típica de quem se arruma para um detto (date). "Ohayou,vamos..." respondeu Watanuki fazendo pouco caso. O caminho inteiro do templo até o parque de diversões ou ele reclamava ou, na maior parte do tempo, ficava quieto. Doumeki apenas ficava na dele, agüentando as reclamações de Watanuki. Depois de um tempo chegaram ao parque, Doumeki foi o primeiro a escolher algum brinquedo, sendo este a montanha-russa, após ela sucedeu-se varias escolhas que partiam de Doumeki, Watanuki ficava com raiva mas acabava aproveitando no final. Mesmo considerando Doumeki um chato a companhia dele no parque de diversões tinha seu lado bom, nenhum Ayakashi se aproximava em nenhum momento dele. "Aww, onaka suita...Vamos dar uma pausa para almoçar." Falou Watanuki "Aa..." concordou Doumeki. Os dois pararam para almoçar em um dos restaurantes dentro do parque.

O tempo havia passado tão rápido que já era noite, Watanuki podia até não admitir, mas tinha se divertido muito com a companhia de Doumeki. "Bom, é melhor já irmos embora..." Disse Watanuki indo em direção a saída "Oi, vamos naquele". Interrompeu Doumeki apontando para um último brinquedo " Ah- ma-mas...é a roda gigante!?" exclamou Watanuki surpreso. Aquele brinquedo, à noite, era perfeito para casais apaixonados, a vista era linda, o parque inteiro iluminado, era a coisa mais romântica. Watanuki ficava se questionando por que Doumeki escolheu a roda gigante naquele período do dia, ele queria convencer o Doumeki a ir embora, mas quando se deu conta já estava dentro de uma das cabines da roda gigante.

Na cabine estavam só os dois, um de frente para o outro, Watanuki começou a ficar tenso do nada. A roda gigante rodava bem lentamente, Doumeki estava quieto olhando da janela para a linda vista do parque iluminado, Watanuki de inicio ficava olhando para o parque mas pouco a pouco começava a desviar o olhar para Doumeki. Talvez fosse apenas imaginação dele a razão pela qual Doumeki escolheu aquele brinquedo, ele devia gostar da vista, só. Porém a tensão do clima começava a se intensificar, Watanuki parecia estar vislumbrado com a cena que via, o parque iluminado a noite mais Doumeki distraído era uma cena hipnotizante. Doumeki, ao sentir que estava sendo observado voltou o olhar para Watanuki, e este por reflexo desviou o olhar para a janela um pouco rubro. Após isso ele finalmente se tocou no que havia feito, Watanuki começou a ficar muito confuso. Doumeki começou a se aproximar de Watanuki, este virou o rosto para ele assustado com a ação inesperada, ele sentou ao lado de Watanuki focando intensamente seus olhos azuis, o seu coração começava a palpitar "Do-Doumeki, o que-", ele segurou a mão de Watanuki e começou a aproximar o rosto, à medida que se aproximava o coração de Watanuki batia mais forte. Doumeki tirou lentamente os seus óculos apreciando melhor os seus olhos, a sua cara como sempre permanecia indiferente. Até que Watanuki sentiu uma sensação confortante assim que os braços de Doumeki o envolveram em um abraço e os lábios do mesmo tocaram os seus de uma forma também envolvente. Watanuki fechou os olhos e correspondeu ao beijo de Doumeki tocando suavemente seu rosto.

Naquele momento a cabine havia chegado ao topo da roda gigante e parado, ela ficaria assim por cinco minutos, de todas as rodadas apenas uma ficava parada no topo, e eles haviam tido essa sorte por alguma razão que Yuuko chamaria de Hitsuzen. Ao final dos cinco minutos Doumeki começou a afastar o seu rosto do rosto de Watanuki, a respiração de ambos estava ofegante e os olhos de Watanuki estavam brilhando "Do-Doumeki..." Ele queria ter um detto com a Himawari-chan, mas depois daquele kissu já não tinha mais certeza disso. "Suki da yo, Watanuki..." Disse Doumeki sério, aquelas poucas palavras tocaram o seu coração. Bem na hora a cabine já tinha chegado na saída e o monitor do brinquedo havia aberto a porta de segurança, Watanuki colocou os óculos e saiu primeiro, apressadamente, não pensando duas vezes, Doumeki foi logo em seguida. No caminho da saída Watanuki não conseguia olhar para trás, a onde estava Doumeki. Eles saíram do parque e só na metade do caminho até o templo, só então, Watanuki ainda receoso perguntou "O- o que deu em você naquela hora?", "Porque você ficou me observando?" Perguntou Doumeki em cima da pergunta de Watanuki "Guh- Eu que perguntei primeiro! Então responda primeiro a minha pergunta!", "Por quê?" Insistiu Doumeki novamente com um ar persistente que acabou por encurralar Watanuki "Guh...E-Eu...não tinha mais nenhum lugar para olhar." Respondeu em tom irônico, Doumeki começou a encará-lo para que desse uma resposta sincera, a que ele queria escutar vinda diretamente da boca de Watanuki "Está mentindo...", "Chih- Está bem...Eu-Gosto-De você." Disse Watanuki, finalmente, abaixando o tom de voz nas últimas palavras, encabulado. "Bem, chegamos!" logo em seguida, desviando o assunto completamente, Watanuki levantou a cabeça e apontou para o templo que estava logo na frente. " Ja ne!" alegremente despediu-se de Doumeki após deixá-lo no templo e foi embora, não dando atenção direito ao "Ja ne..." dele.

Watanuki tinha que dormir aquele dia na loja da Yuuko pois ela queria fazer compras logo de manhã, e por isso queria um asa gohan (café-da-manhã) reforçado. "Tadaima.", "Watanuki okaeri!", "Okaeri!" receberam Maru, Moro e Mokona "Chegou tarde Watanuki." Apareceu Yuuko minutos depois, "É que eu tive um detto hoje." Respondeu entrando e se dirigindo para um dos quartos. "Oh! Com a Himawari-chan?" perguntou Yuuko "Detto, detto, Watanuki teve um detto..." brincavam Maru e Moro "Infelizmente não." Ressentiu ele "Mas parece que o detto foi muito bom." Disse Yuuko se aproximando de Watanuki que não entendeu bem o que ela quis dizer "Por quê?", "Ora, os seus lábios...ainda estão úmidos." Terminou ela tocando de leve os lábios de Watanuki em um ar maléfico, logo em seguida Watanuki se afastou rapidamente de medo. "O- oyasumi nasai!" disse Watanuki indo com pressa para o quarto dormir, "Se tivesse sido a Himawari-chan quem o beijou não acredito que ele estaria são e salvo quando chegasse aqui..." comentou Yuuko com um ar mais sério. O que havia acontecido naquele dia nunca mais seria esquecido por Watanuki, podia não parecer, mas ele não correspondia aos sentimentos de Doumeki, afinal era a pura verdade os seus sentimentos pela Himawari Kunogi, e a garota também gostava dele. Tudo o que havia acontecido não era apenas guuzen (coincidência), não, isso não existia, o fato de Doumeki ter o seu sonhado detto com Watanuki era tudo um destino inevitável, hitsuzen.

Owari

* * *


End file.
